Blue Mage/Job Traits
category:job Traits Upon setting certain combinations of Blue Magic, a Blue Mage can acquire certain Job Traits. Each spell lists its associated job trait and a number. Most list 4 or 8, but some like Auto-Refresh list different numbers. Once that combined number reaches 8, the Job Trait is unlocked. Each multiple of 8 raises the trait a tier up to four. Additionally, the 100 and 1200 Job Points Gifts each grant an additional tier of all equipped traits excluding Gilfinder, Double Attack, and Auto Refresh, allowing a maximum of six. |valign="top"| |} Single Combos Accuracy Bonus Attack Bonus Auto Refresh "Auto Refresh Points" are not within the game's mechanic; rather, it's a system that was devised by the playerbase to determine which and how many of each spell is needed to trigger the Auto Refresh trait. Unlike other traits, various spells contribute to this trait with different weights, and as such, have been assigned point values to determine the combination of spells necessary to trigger the trait. To trigger the trait, the sum of "Auto Refresh Points" must add up to at least 8. Please note that this is irrespective of the spells' Set Point Costs. These are the cheapest Auto Refresh combos by level, but of course, you can make other combinations so long as at least 8 Auto-Refresh Points are applied from the above list. Auto Regen Pick any 2 spells to get Auto Regen. Clear Mind Pick any 2 spells to get Clear Mind. For every 2 spells set you get a higher tier up to Clear Mind IV. Clear Mind V is not attainable. Conserve MP Pick any 2 spells to get Conserve MP. Retinal Glare grants this trait by itself (Set Cost: 5). Counter Pick any 2 spells to get Counter. Defense Bonus Pick any 2 spells to get Defense Bonus. Level 99 spells will give you the trait by themselves. Double Attack/Triple Attack Pick any 2 spells to get Double Attack. Pick all 4 to get Triple Attack. Dual Wield Pick any 2 spells to get Dual Wield I. Setting any 4 will give Dual Wield II. Setting all 6 will give Dual Wield III. Evasion Bonus Pick any 2 spells to get Evasion Bonus. Fast Cast Pick any 2 spells to get Fast Cast. Erratic Flutter grants this trait by itself (Set Cost: 6). Gilfinder/Treasure Hunter Pick any 2 spells to get Gilfinder, or all 3 for Treasure Hunter. Inquartata Increased chance of parrying a physical attack. Killer Effects Choose any 2 of the same trait to make that killer effect. Magic Attack Bonus Pick any 2 spells to get Magic Attack Bonus. Subduction grants this trait by itself (Set Cost: 6). Magic Burst Bonus Pick any 2 spells to get Magic Burst Bonus. Magic Defense Bonus Pick any 2 spells to get Magic Defense Bonus. Rending Deluge grants this trait by itself (Set Cost: 6). Max HP Boost Pick any 2 spells to get Max HP Boost. Max MP Boost Pick any 2 spells to get Max MP Boost. Rapid Shot Pick any 2 spells to get Rapid Shot. (Works with current throwing weapon.) Resist Silence Foul Waters grants this trait by itself (Set Cost: 4). Resist Sleep Pick any 2 spells to get Resist Sleep. Skillchain Bonus Pick any 2 spells to get Skillchain Bonus: Paralyzing Triad grants this trait by itself (Set Cost: 6). Store TP Pick any 2 spells to get Store TP. External links * Job Trait testing by locus * Sortable Spell List * Spell List with Modifiers